columbia_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Eckhart
''"Imma run this place" ''- Henry on the Capital Wasteland The ruthless and crazed leader of Point Lookout History Born and raised in Point Lookout Maryland, Henry was the sixth of twelve children. Six boys, six girls, together with their parents, two uncles, three aunts, both grandparents a large amount of cousins and seven dogs with twelve cats in a large Mansion; he Eckhart Manor to be exact built in 1735 by Duke Eckhart the manor is a massive building several stories tall complete with a basement and catacombs. Before the war the current Eckhart’s had built a bunker in the catacombs to protect form the bombs. This was how they survived at first before returning to the surface. While the Eckharts bear no resemblance to any of the swampfolk that inhabit Point Lookout they are still accepted as such. They share the same, land and beliefs with the xenophobic hicks, the Eckhart’s lived a little north of Pilgrim’s landing and in a small community of relatively ‘unmarked’ people. Henry’s childhood was an adventurous one to say the least. The days were spent fishing, exploring and more often than not running from a mirelurk or crazed ghoul. Henry lived a life of relative comfort until his late teens when treasure hunters and smugglers began to loot his precious homeland. Furious at such an insult to him and his people Henry gathered together a band of friends and relatives and fought back to reclaim Point Lookout for its rightful heirs. Henry was successful in his task to rid Point lookout of unwelcome foreigners. In the wake of his victory Pilgrim’s landing has grown as a small settlement, the Ark and Dove cathedral is now a temple to the true eldritch gods and Henry is the sole owner of the punga fruit and punga drug trade, making him a soon to be very wealthy man. Apperance Henry is fairly tall standing just above six feet tall; he has a well-built frame due to the rigors of swamp life and his occupation. Henry is fortunate that he is not nearly as “marked” as many of his ilk, Henry does sport an odd discoloration of his skin and some other physical markings on his face. A large scar stretches from his right pectoral muscle down to his abdominals, a wound he suffered while hunting mirelurks. Henry has unkempt hair as is common with those in the swamp; he sports dark brown hair just past his ears in length. From beneath thick eyebrows Henry has dark brown eyes that are slightly lighter in shade then his hair. Henry’s face is completed with a few small scars and a dusting of facial hair. Personality Henry is an odd fellow, as are most of his kin, being from Point Lookout Henry’s view of the world is very narrow and he often categorizes people to fit into his world. From Henry’s point of view, outsiders are to be watched, friends and family loved and infidels killed. To his kin Henry is kind if eccentric and bombastic at times, but always ready to help a friend in need. Henry is known for his wild partying and is particularly fond of drugs and moonshine. Though to those he doesn’t know and who make the mistake of being his enemy Henry is brutal, cruel man; capable of barbaric and almost subhuman acts. Such acts are either done in rage or in celebration of the gods he worships reverently. Weapons and Armor A worn and used pair of brown dress slacks held up with dark brown leather suspenders. On his chest he wears a battered white tank top, over which he wears a white button up. When the weather demands it Henry wears an old brown suede jacket that used to belong to his great-great-great grandfather. In a clear example of his devotion Henry sports two occult necklaces that hang lossly form his neck, over which he wears a bolo tie. Well used and broken in black boots complete Henry’s outfit. For weapons he carries a Mauser ‘broom handle’ pistol that he usually keeps tucked in the font of his pants. Henry also uses his trusty double barrel shotgun that used to belong to his great uncle. Category:Characters